


Stay Alive

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Series: (Joshler) It's Angsty And Just Gets Worse [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Alone, Angst, Blades, Bully, Bullying, Comfort, Crying, Crying josh, Extreme bullying, Forced sexual harassment, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt, M/M, One Shot, Sickness, Suicide Attempt, Trigger Warnings, crying tyler, just mentioned, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Bullying leads to decisions you don't think twice about, here's the consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot, leave kudos and comments, everything is appreciated, from the bottom of my heart <3

He blubbered, he cried and begged for help at that very moment when he slit his own wrists

Josh forgot why he did it, why he took a huge step.

That's right. He wasn't thinking straight.

Today Tyler didn't come to school, the poor soul had caught something nasty, something horrible. It pained his legs when he walked, his hips when he moved and every other second he needed to go to the toilet or puke his guts out.

Josh knew how much of a bitch that was.

But Tyler was off for a few days and a few days without Tyler was like living without breathing, in other words, suffocating.

Josh was timid and he was not a handsome boy, he was a cute one. 

"Hey Dun, I've just heard Brendon jerking himself to your name in the boys toilets, get up and join him!" A boy in his class cackled.

Josh hated them, he despised his classmates, they were evil, despicable all the other horrible things he could think of.

The lead boy wasn't having it.

He grabbed Josh by his shirt and with his cronies, he dragged him to the destination.

"P-please just l-let me g-go. I-I'll do your h-homework." The boy cried, grabbing on to the other boys hand.

"This is what I want Dun." He says, huffing as he pulled Josh along.

Josh failed to understand why no teachers were around.

"Hey! Urine!" The boy screamed, summoning the shy boy sat in a corner, he was doing no such like the bully claimed.

Instead, he was crying in the corner, missing his boyfriend, Dallon.

The schools popular people, also known as the bullies had pulled them both away from each other. 

Brendon wasn't allowed to see Dallon and Dallon wasn't allowed to see Brendon, if they tried to get to each other, one would have it bad, these students wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

"C-can I please be with D-Dallon?" Brendon asked, timidly, broken and tears staining his cheeks.

"No, but Josh is here and he's going to suck you off." The main bully cackled and pushed Josh forward, down by Brendon's feet.

Josh had refused. "You can't do this." Josh says calmly and looks towards the ground.

He readied himself for the repeatedly blows he got to his stomach and body, but he didnt prepare himself for the unfolding events.

Dallon was dragged inside, beaten black and blue, it triggered Brendon, he screeched and cried when he saw his lover so broken. To add salt to Brendon's wounds, they pulled out a pocket knife.

"Josh j-just p-please d-do it." Brendon wailed, practically begging before the latter.

The main bully laughed and chuckled at them, kicking Josh a few times, calling him a whore and a slut.

Josh went home that day absolutely torn. 

He did things he wasn't supposed to do, forced or not, he only blamed himself.

Josh wasn't himself when the blades came down to his wrists and slashed them open, watching the blood ooze out.

He knew what this meant.

No more living.

No more breathing.

No more bullying.

No more pain.

No more Tyler.

He forgot.

Josh forgot that if he did this now, that he would never see Tyler again, he would fall straight into those bully's hands and become a mess.

Josh wailed and he cried, he wanted time to rewind itself.

He didn't think twice.

With that thought, Josh ran out of his house, wrists still gushing blood and eyes still full of tears, he needed help, he needed Tyler.

He was so scared, so so scared.

The male regretted it even more when his legs gave up and he crashed against the floor, feeling his body turn cold.

He wasn't going to get to Tyler this way. 

"Josh?" Tyler asked, as he answered his phone, worried when he heard his friend breathless and crying on the line.

"I'm sorry Tyler, I didn't mean to do it, I can't feel anything, I can't breathe Tyler." 

In the middle of the street, the cell fell out of Joshs hands and onto the cold Earth.

"I didn't mean to do it" were the only words whizzing through Tylers head. He understood what had happened, but he didn't know why.

The cries his friends uttered made him turn cold inside.

He didn't realise how much his friend had suffered on a daily basis without him.

He laid silent in the hospital bed, unconscious and pale, so so pale.

His wrists had been sorted out and had bandages wrapped around them.

It killed Tyler to see Josh like this. He knew that he was Josh's rock, he knew that Josh being without him was impossible, he would never survive the world alone.

"He's suffered blows to his chest, cutting on his body, his genitals--"

That's when Tyler cuts of the doctor and cries in his hands. 

Tyler didn't even realise that bullies could do this to him in a matter of hours.

Tyler understood why Josh would want to kill himself, he must have felt disgusting, used, but how he regretted it and cried just to see Tyler again.

Josh was only staying alive for Tyler and Tyler feels as if he let him down.

Tyler takes Josh's hands, let's his faint breathing tickle his ears.

"I let you down Josh, I'm so sorry, here I am, please don't go anywhere Josh, please come back, I promise I'll wait for you, I promise that I'll try harder to be a better friend. Just give me one more chance Josh I can't be without you." Tyler cried into his hand.

 

 

 

Feeling that small twitch in Josh's index finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please stay alive for me too <3


End file.
